supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Goal
The Goal is the end of a stage in the Main Game in the games in the Super Monkey Ball series. The player must reach the goal and enter it to finish the level. Appearance In Super Monkey Ball 1, 2, Adventure, and Deluxe, a goal is tall and has a timer and party ball on it. There is a ribbon going across it, requiring the monkey to break the ribbon to end the stage. Its color specifies if it is a warp goal. The ball can sometimes give trouble to people because the player can bounce off of it. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, the goal looks like a portal and is a complete red circle, that has waves of energy flowing through it. In Super Monkey Ball: Step And Roll, the goal still is a red ring, though has a party ball and ribbon. In Super Monkey Ball 3D, they are shown as simple red rings with a colorful whirlwind above them. Entering a goal makes the goal disappear and the monkey jump into the whirlwind. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz, the goal resembles the SMB3D goal with an analogue clock at the front, which ticks as the time slowly goes down. Warp goals Although most levels only contain a Blue Goal, some levels have special, but usually harder, warp goals. Colored red or green, these will add many points and warp you to a later stage. * Green goals are usually slightly harder to get to and skip one stage (or, in Super Monkey Ball 1, usually to the next bonus stage). They also add 10,000 points to the regular score and have a x2 Warp Bonus multiplier (or, in Super Monkey Ball 1, times the number of stages you skip). * Red goals are usually even harder to get to and skip two stages. (or, in Super Monkey Ball 1, several stages) They also add 20,000 points to the regular score and have a x3 (or, in Super Monkey Ball 1, times the number of stages you skip) Warp Bonus multiplier. Warp Goals appear again in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz, warp goals in this game only skip the next level. Category:Props Trivia *In Super Monkey Ball 1, 2, and Deluxe, the scenery affects a goal's appearance. For example, in Super Monkey Ball, goals in Storm have spikes on the top, Arctic goals have icicles along the top, Monkey Mall goals have "GOAL" in corresponding neon, and Jungle goals have vines around them. **This is not the case for the arcade game, despite using the goal gate same design. *In Super Monkey Ball 1, 2, and Deluxe, there were small instances where a player can beat a level without breaking the goal tape, and just by entering the win hitbox of the goal. In this occurrence, sometimes known as a "Glitch Goal", the tape will appear to be broken in the actual game, but if a replay is saved, the player will be shown touching the goal. The ball does not open, the tape does not break, and the monkey's flying animation is broken. The monkey will spin, but it won't fly upwards. *In Super Monkey Ball 1, 2 and Deluxe, the monkey can sometimes break the goal tape and complete the floor after the timer has reached zero. This can be accomplished either by being pushed through the goal tape by the party ball - as it continues to move after time has ran out - or on stages where the goal is moving - as the stage continues to move for one frame after time has ran out. If this is performed in challenge mode, a glitch will occur where the monkey will respawn on a version of the same stage which acts as the final floor. By then completing the glitched floor, the difficulty will be completed and the player will either be taken to the credits or next set of stages (Extra or Master). This glitch can be performed on Expert 1 in Super Monkey Ball 1 to more easily unlock Expert Extra and Master. Category:Props